Harry Potter Alternate Universe
by Eagle67
Summary: Harry hid his first hogwarts letter from the dursley. Remus comes to get him instead of hagrid. Harry has a little sister. find out more inside. Rated T just in case
1. The Letter

Harry Potter Fanfic Yrs. 1-7

Harry Potter Fanfic Yr. 1-7

Ch.1 The Letter

Harry awoke suddenly to a sharp rapping on the door to his cupboard. He sat up, grumbling and pulled on his clothes. He went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He finished the breakfast then set the table and sat down to eat his piece of toast. "Why don't you ever fix your hair boy!" snarled his uncle Vernon over a mouthful of sausage. Harry didn't say anything; he just finished eating his toast and sat there. He knew his aunt and uncle wanted him to say something so they could start yelling. As he finished his toast he heard the post coming in through the door slot. "Go get the post boy!" Harry jumped up from the table and went to the front door. He picked up the mail and glanced at the letter on top. His head jerked back around. He couldn't believe it, the letter on top was addressed to…him! He took the letter and placed it in his pocket. 'I'll read it later.' He thought. 'They'd take it away if they knew I had mail.'

"Where's the post boy?!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped then ran into the dining room. He handed the post over to his uncle, who snatched it out of his hand and sneered up at him. "Now go to the bathroom and fix your hair!" He said in a now voice. Harry nodded obediently. "Yes Uncle Vernon." He said then ran up to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom he took the note out of his pocket. He sat down on the toilet and opened the letter eagerly. He read through it and frowned. 'there must be some mistake…I can't be a…wizard.' He read through it again and came to the conclusion that the Dursleys' must be playing a trick on him. 'Yeah, that's it, I'll go downstairs and they'll be roaring with laughter.' He thought as he stood up and tried to fix his hair.

After his futile attempt to fix his hair he went back downstairs. As he entered the dining room his uncle looked up at him. "I thought I told you to fix that blasted hair of yours!" he shouted. "Well anyway sit down boy we have something to tell you!" Harry sat down and frowned. 'Here it is, their going to tell me it was all a joke.' He thought to himself. "Now, while you were upstairs, little dudderkins here, opened all his presents and has decided he wants to go to the zoo, so we're going to the zoo." Harry looked dumbfounded; they didn't say anything about the letter. "We're going to the zoo?" He asked. "Yes, that is me, your aunt, Dudley, and one of his friends. Now I don't want you anywhere near this house so you're going to be staying with Ms. Figg until we get back." Harrys face fell, he hated staying with Ms. Figg. She always had to show him old pictures of all her cats, and her house smelled.

Sure enough one hour later Harry was sitting on Ms. Figgs couch looking through old photographs. "This one here is Mr. Tibbles, oh he'd chase that string for hours. Oh and this one is Mimi, do you see her Harry? She's up in the cat tree. She loved hitting people as they walked by." Harry didn't hear a word of this, he was thinking about that letter. "Now that I think about it the Dursleys don't have a sense of humor and they hate anything abnormal, so they wouldn't make a joke about magic. What if the letter is real?" he whispered to himself. "What was that Harry?" Harry looked up at her. "Oh…well, I guess it'll be okay to show you."

Harry dug into his pocket for the letter and pulled it out to show it to her. When he showed it to her she stared at it for a minute then looked up at him. "So, you finally got your letter huh?" Harry gaped at her. "You mean…you know what this is?" Ms. Figg nodded. "Yes, even though I never got mine, I do know what it is. That's your acceptance letter into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry." Harry gaped at her. "You mean this thing is real? I…I'm really a wizard?" Ms. Figg chuckled. "Yes, my dear boy, yes you are." Harry stared down at his letter. "But…I can't be a wizard. If I was…the how come Dudley never turned into a toad or something every time he tried to punch me?" Ms. Figg smiled knowingly at him. "That's why you have to go to school Harry, to learn how to use your powers." Harry nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Well if I'm to go to this school…Is there someone I need to contact? And if there is…how do I do it?" Ms. Figg shook her head. "No, there is no one you need to contact. But seeing as your aunt and uncle probably won't let you go, I'll send an owl to Dumbledore." Harry gave her a strange look. "You're going to send what to who?" Ms. Figg chuckled and pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote a short letter, and left the room. Harry watched her leave, a little curious. A few minutes later she returned carrying a small brown owl. "I'm sending an owl to Dumbledore. Owls are how we send messages and Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts." She walked over to the window and let the bird fly.

They only had to wait for an hour; the Dursleys said they'd be gone all day, when they heard a loud crack come from the middle of the room. Harry jumped backwards and toppled over the back of the couch. "Hello Ms. Figg how are you?" said a man from the other side of the couch. "I'm fine Remus, Where's Albus? I meant for him to come." She said. "He had some business to attend to so he asked me to come. Where's Harry? I don't see him. I know his sister would like to see him, she doesn't believe me she has an older brother." Harry popped out from behind the couch just then. "I have a sister? How come I've never met her? How did you get here? What was that sound? Who are you?" He asked in a fast pace. Remus laughed. "Hello Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Merlin! You look just like your father, except for your eyes; they're your mothers' eyes. Sit down please and we can talk." Harry sat back down on the couch. Remus smiled at him and sat down in an armchair.

Harry looked at the strange man in front of him. "who are you and how do you know me?" Remus smiled. "Well as for who I am, my name is Remus Lupin. As for how I know you I was one of your fathers' best friends before he and Lily were…murdered." Harrys head shot up. "Murdered? But… my aunt and uncle said they died in a car crash." Remus' eyes narrowed. "Died in a car crash! Lily and James died in a car crash?!" He said in a dangerous voice. "I'll see about that when I talk to them later." Harry frowned. "Talk to them later? They'll kill me!" Remus smiled menacingly. "Not with me there they won't. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Harry thought for a minute then nodded. "Yeah, who's my sister and how come I don't know her?" Remus grinned. "Ahh I thought we'd get there. Your sisters' name is Lily and she's a year younger then you are. You haven't met her because she lives with me. Your aunt and uncle don't like anything to do with magic, so they wouldn't let us visit." Harry grimaced. "That could be the reason why I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and forced to do their bidding." Harry saw Remus' eyes flash and quickly changed the subject. "So…when can I meet my little sister?" Remus thought for a minute. "Well she's staying the night at her best friends' house. She's going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so her friends' brothers can buy their school books. You know I'll tell you what, lets go to your house so I can talk to your aunt and uncle when they get home, then I'll take you to your sister. We'll stay the night there." Harry grinned for the first time all night. "Are you serious? I can go with you?" Remus laughed. "Yes, but first lets go to your house." Harry nodded and stood up, said goodbye to Ms. Figg and went across the street.

They waited in the living room for about thirty minutes before the front door slammed open. "Why are you home boy?" Bellowed Uncle Vernon. "You're supposed to be at that old bats place! You won't eat for a…" at that moment Uncle Vernon came into the living room and spotted Remus. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" Remus stood up. "My name is Remus Lupin and I've come to talk to you about Harry going to Hogwarts. He has his letter, he's read it, and he wants to go." Uncle Vernon looked at Harry his face turning red. "You're not going anywhere boy! You're staying right here and I won't pay for you to learn magic tricks!" Remus laughed. "And who's going to stop him Vernon you? I just came here to tell you that I'm taking him to see some friends of mine and you won't see him until he returns from school next summer." Uncle Vernon growled. "Fine but he's not returning to my house! If you take him, you keep the ungrateful little git!" Remus pulled out a long thin piece of wood and gave a Farrell growl. He waved the piece of wood at a fat Dudley who was busily eating an ice cream cone. Dudley gave a squeak and grew a pig tail. "Come on Harry" said Remus and dragged a laughing Harry out the door.

They walked back to Ms. Figgs house and knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Oh, Remus, I thought you'd be gone by now." Remus smiled. "I'm sorry, Arabella, but I need to use your fireplace, I told Lily that I would be flooing to her friends' house." Ms. Figg smiled. "Oh, yes of course Remus. She stepped away to let him and Harry enter the house. Remus grabbed what looked like gunpowder and through it into the fire. "Come on Harry." He said then grabbed him and walked into the fire and shouted. "The Burrow!'


	2. A Sister

Harry Potter Fanfic Yrs. 1-7

Harry Potter Fanfic Yr. 1-7

Ch.2 A Sister

Harry felt like he was spinning and every once in awhile he could see glimpses of different fireplaces. Suddenly he stopped spinning and hit solid ground. The sudden dizziness that overwhelmed him and the feel of hitting solid ground made him topple out of the fireplace and onto a living room floor. Remus chuckled and helped him up. "I fell the first time I flooed too." Harry grinned sheepishly then looked around. On the armchair there was a scarf knitting itself and the whole house felt warm and inviting. "This place is…wonderful. Where are we?" Remus grinned. "This is the Burrow. Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley and their children. Now come on I bet Molly is in the kitchen cooking, she'd love to meet you." Harry nodded and followed him into the kitchen where a little, plump woman was making potatoes cut themselves. "Hello Molly." Remus said, making the woman jump. She turned around to face them. "Oh! Hello Remus you gave me a start." Remus smiled. "I'm sorry Molly, we just flooed in. Surprised you didn't hear us with Harry falling out of the fireplace." Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Harry? Harry's here?" Harry walked out from behind Remus and smiled shyly at Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, My name is Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley smiled and to Harrys surprise, walked up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Harry hugged her back awkwardly, having never been hugged before. He grinned as she let go of him and looked him over. "My dear your so thin…do they feed you at home?" Harry grimaced and shook his head. "Only enough to keep me alive." Mrs. Weasley shook her head sadly. "Well it's almost dinner time so how about you and Remus go and find the kids so we can eat. My husband should be home soon also." Harry nodded and followed Remus outside the house to find everyone. Remus smiled down at Harry. "How did you like Mrs. Weasley?" Harry grinned. "She was really nice, so where's my sister at? I want to meet her." Remus grinned. "I bet her and her friend Ginny are down by the river swimming, let's go and get them first then we can go find the rest." Harry nodded and followed him down to the river.

As they reached the river Harry could hear splashing and a girls' voice yell out for help. He ran over to the water to see a small girl with red hair and freckles in the river splashing around screaming for help. He saw her fall under the water and before Remus could stop him Harry took off his shirt and jumped into the water after the girl. The Dursleys didn't know it but Harry snuck down to their pool almost every night during the summer since he was 6 to swim. Over time he had become a very powerful swimmer.

Harry swam as hard and as fast as he could over to the small girl and grabbed her around the waist. She clung to him frantically. "Please help me!" Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay I'm going to swim you to shore just hold on to me." As he said this he kicked hard with his legs and started to paddle them back to shore. A few minutes later Harry and the girl returned to the shore. Harry lay down on the grass and panted for breath. The girl lay next to him, also panting. Remus ran up to them frowning in concern. "Are you two alright?" Harry and the girl nodded, and Harry sat up. "Harry that was brilliant but I don't want you doing that again. You scared me half to death. I was going to levitate her out but when I saw you jump in I was too scared to move, let alone cast a spell." Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Remus, when I saw her in the water I forgot all about magic and so I did the first thing that came to my mind." He looked at the girl next to him and smiled. "Are you sure your okay?" the girl smiled, then nodded. "Yes, thank you. My name is Ginny Weasley." Harry grinned. "Hi! My name is Harry Potter; do you happen to know where my little sister is? I'd like to meet her." Ginny stood up and grinned. "Yeah, follow me, I'll show you where she is." Remus smiled. "You two go find Lily; I'll go and find the boys." Ginny nodded then told Harry to follow her. Harry nodded and followed the girl.

Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled. "What happened to make you go that deep into the water?" Ginny blushed. "Well, I wasn't paying attention and I walked to far out into the river where a drop off is and I fell into it, and while we are on the subject thanks for saving me. I don't think I've ever seen anyone swim like that." Harry grinned. "I used to sneak out of the house and practice while my aunt and uncle were sleeping. I love to swim but they wouldn't let me do it. I was basically their slave so anything that made me happy was stripped away." Ginny looked at him sadly. "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring something like that up." Harry laughed and grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. I got used to it and plus it'll never have to happen again since I'm going to Hogwarts my aunt and uncle don't want anything to do with me, so I don't live with them anymore." Ginny grinned and nodded. "Alright well your sister is up there in that tree house. I went down to get something to drink for us when I fell into the water." Harry grinned a little nervously. "Alright well after you." Ginny nodded and climbed up the ladder and into the tree house. As he climbed up he could hear another female voice.

"Why are you soaking wet! Are you okay?" he stayed on the ladder feeling a little nervous about seeing his sister. "Oh I'm fine, I was walking in the river and fell in and someone jumped in and saved me. guess who it was…" Harry grinned, he could tell that Ginny wanted him to stay out until she called him. "Was it Uncle Remus? Did he save you or one of your brothers?" Ginny shook her head. "No it wasn't one of them. Do you give up?" Lily nodded vigorously. Ginny laughed. "Come on up Harry?" Lily looked around. "Harry?" Harry crawled into the tree house and smiled at the girl next to Ginny. Lily had long red hair and shocking Hazel eyes, she was about the same size and shape as Ginny. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, and I'm guessing you're my little sister?" Lily grinned and jumped over to Harry and hugged him. "Harry! I never thought I really had a brother!" Harry laughed. "Yes well at least you were told you had a brother, I never knew I had a sister until today." Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Oh by the way, your mom said it was time to eat." He said as he looked over at Ginny. Ginny grinned, "Alright well you two stop hugging and let's go eat." She got up and went down the ladder. Lily looked up at her brother. "Come on Harry, Mrs. Weasley cooks the best food you'll ever eat." Harry nodded and Lily got up and walked down the ladder followed closely by Harry.

Harry walked with his sister and Ginny back to the Burrow. Harry had his arm around his sister. They walked back with Harry asking Lily about her self. What she liked to do, her favorite color, music, sport, about her life. Lily answered him happily. "Well…I like to hang out with Ginny and her brothers. My favorite color is red; I love rock music…especially the weird sisters. My favorite sport is quidditch." She went on and on about living with Remus, the different things she's seen and about meeting the Weasleys. When she finished talking about meeting Ginny they reached the back door to the house. Harry let go of his sister and opened the door for the two girls to go in. Ginny blushed and went in and Lily grinned. "Awe…my brothers a gentleman." Harry grinned. "Well, I do try." As he walked into the house he was hit by the loud sound of many people talking. He followed behind the girls as they entered the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen with wide eyes. Sitting around the table was Mrs. Weasley, who he'd already met, a boy about his age, a set of twin boys, and another older boy with horn rimmed glasses. Sitting next to the twins was Remus. 'I wonder where their dad is.' He thought as he stood in the door way with the girls.

Just as he thought that a kind voice from behind him said. "Hello and who are you?" Harry jumped startled and turned around quickly to see a balding man with flame red hair, freckles and glasses. "oh…hi sir…my name is Harry Potter." The man looked at him intrigued. "Are you really? Well hello Harry, I'm Arthur Weasley." Harry smiled and nodded. "Hello Mr. Weasley." Everyone one of the boys in the Kitchen had stopped talking and was looking at Harry, though he didn't notice. Remus smiled and walked over to Harry. "Well hello Harry I see that you've met Arthur, and your sweet little sister." Lily groaned at that and shot her uncle a look. "Uncle Remus…" she moaned. Harry grinned. "don't like to be called little huh little sis?" Lily growled and elbowed him in the ribs, then smiled. "No I don't" she growled playfully which made Harrys smile broaden.

Remus chuckled, watching the two, then looked at Arthur. "You know, they just met and they are already acting like brother and sister." Arthur laughed. "Yes well, before you two start rowing, lets eat." He looked at his daughter and frowned, noticing she was wet. "Honey…why are you wet?" Ginny blushed then told her dad about falling into the river and how Harry jumped in and saved her. Arthur looked at Harry, noticing that he was missing his shirt. He smiled warmly. "Well I thank you Harry for saving my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her." Harry blushed. "It's no problem sir." Arthur beamed at him. "Well Ginny you go upstairs and change clothes." He looked at his youngest son. "Ron, show Harry up to your room and give him a towel and some of your clothes to wear." Ron nodded and stood up then walked up to Harry. "Come on, I'll show you where my room is and give you a towel with some clothes." Harry nodded and followed the boy upstairs.

On the way upstairs Harry and Ron asked questions about each other and Harry found out that this year will be Rons first year at Hogwarts too. Ron told him about quidditch and his favorite team. After hearing about the rules, and how to play a game Harry couldn't wait to get to school and watch a match. Ron also told Harry about his favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Harry told Ron about his muggle relatives and how he never knew he had a little sister. By the time they reached Rons room they basically knew everything about each other. When they reached his room Ron gave Harry a towel and some clean clothes to put on and waited outside the room until Harry changed.

Harry came out of the room. "Well at least these clothes fit a hell of a lot better then the ones I was wearing." He laughed as he came out in a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Ron grinned. "yeah they do. In those shorts you looked like you were wearing elephant skin. Harry laughed. "That reminds me…where did my shirt go?" Ron shrugged. "Who knows but I'm starving…let's go down and eat." Harry nodded as his stomach started to growl. "Well it seems like I am hungry to, let's go." He and Ron went back down to eat with Ron's family. After eating Harry went to bed in Ron's room.


	3. Diagon Alley

Ch.3 Diagon Alley

The next morning Harry woke up early like he always does and went downstairs quietly so he wouldn't disturb Ron. As he entered the kitchen he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He said making them jump and look up at him. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Good morning Harry. Why are you up so early? Its five o'clock in the morning." Harry shrugged and sat next to Mr. Weasley. "I'm used to being up this early. The Dursleys have me get up and make breakfast for them and by the time I was eight I had to get up really early so that the breakfast was done before they got up. Usually I'd make it then go back and lay in my bed so I wouldn't have to be around them." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at him sadly. "Well…since you're up do you want me to make you something to eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head. "No ma'am I'll just wait until the others get up. Is there anything you want me to do around here?" Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly. "that's sweet Harry but no thank you." Harry nodded. "Why are you two up at this time? The Dursleys are never up before eleven." Arthur smiled. "Oh we're usually up by seven but we're up this early because our two oldest sons are coming over today. They should be here any minute." Harry looked at them quizzically. "They're coming over here at five o'clock in the morning?" Molly and Arthur chuckled. "Well our oldest son Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt and our other son Charlie studies dragons in Romania so their a few hours ahead so to them its around seven or eight." Harry nodded then his eyes widened. "Dragons? Dragons are real?" Some one chuckled behind him. "Yes they are real." Harry turned around at the voice, startled.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen were two men in their late twenties. Both of them had red hair and freckles like the rest of their family and one had a long pony tail with an earring in his ear. "Hi mom, Hi dad" they said in unison "and who may we ask is this young man sitting at the table?" Molly went up and hugged her sons then smiled at Harry. "Harry I'd like you to meet Bill." She pointed at the man with the pony tail. "And Charlie, our two oldest sons." She pointed at the other man. "Boys I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." Bill and Charlie both looked at him with wide eyes. "Harry Potter? The famous Harry Potter?" the one named Charlie asked as he and Bill sat down at the table. "Famous? I'm not famous…" Harry said looking at the two men. Bill glanced up at Harrys scar. Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry. "In the wizarding world Harry, you are famous." Harry looked dumbfounded. "Why am I famous in the wizarding world?" Mr. Weasley looked sad. " Do you know how your parents died Harry?" Harry nodded. "Remus said that they were murdered…" Arthur nodded. "Well just like muggles, not all wizards are good. A few years ago one went so bad he was evil. He gathered followers in different ways, whether by blackmail or by force. Though there are those who went to him willingly, hoping they'd get power. This wizard, you know who, killed those who defied him or betrayed him." Harry looked at him strangely. "no I don't know who, what's his name?" Arthur shuddered as Bill answered for him and continued the story. "His name was Voldemort. Your parents defied him many times so one night he went into your house and killed them with a curse called the Avada Kedavra curse. After he killed them he tried to kill you. But when he cast the curse something happened to stop him, he hit you with the curse but instead of you dieing, it backfired on him and he disappeared. Some people say he died and others say he's still out there somewhere. The reason you are famous Harry is because you survived a curse that no one has ever survived. The reason you are famous is because you stopped the most evil wizard in history."

Harry stared at all of them. "So basically I'm famous because some evil git named Voldemort killed my parents but couldn't kill me? Why couldn't he kill me?" everyone shuddered as he spoke the name, even Bill who had said it earlier. "No one knows why he couldn't kill you, that's why you're famous, no one knows. Only thing that the curse left is that scar on your forehead." Charlie said. Harry looked at them all and saw the looks of sadness they gave him. Harry, seeing those looks, changed the subject. "Well on a lighter note, what's it like taking care of dragons?" everyone laughed and Charlie began giving him details about the different types of dragons and telling him stories about the things he's seen.

They talked for an hour when Ginny and the twins stumbled into the kitchen. Harry looked up at them and smiled. "Good morning you guys." Ginny smiled. "Good morning Harry." She spotted her brothers and her eyes widened. "Bill, Charlie!" She yelled and ran over to the boys and threw her arms around them. Bill and Charlie laughed and hugged their little sister. Harry grinned, watching the three of them. As he watched to two older boys hug their sister, two hands clapped down on his shoulder. Harry looked up to find that the hands belonged to Fred and George. "We'd like to thank you for saving our little sister yesterday Harry." One of them said. "Lily told us last night." The other said in answer to Harries look. "What? You saved Ginny? What happened?" Bill said as he and Charlie tightened their hold on their sister. Harry sighed and told them the story about saving Ginny from drowning. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she hadn't known about it either. She jumped up and gave Harry a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for saving her Harry!" Harry blushed; he still wasn't used to being hugged, and awkwardly put his arms around her. "Uhm…your welcome…Mrs. Weasley" He heard more steps behind him as Mrs. Weasley continued to hug him. The person started to giggle. "Put my brother down Mrs. Weasley, your about to choke the life out of him. I just met him and I don't want to lose him so quickly." Mrs. Weasley let go of him and blushed slightly. "Sorry Harry. She looked at Lily and grinned. "Well since almost everyone is up I'll start making breakfast. I'm sure the smell of food will wake Ronald up, and Percy. Ahh there you are Percy." Percy had just walked downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley started getting pots and pans out to cook with and Harry jumped up to help her. "Anything I can do Mrs. Weasley?" Molly smiled sweetly at him. "No my dear boy, you sit at the table and visit with everyone, I'll do the cooking." Harry nodded and sat down at the table and started talking to Lily. True to Mollies word a few minutes after she started cooking Ron stumbled down the stairs sleepily. "Breakfast?" he asked, making everyone laugh. As Molly sat the dishes on the table Harry looked around. "Where is Remus? I haven't seen him." Lily smiled. "Uncle Remus went home to change clothes. He didn't bring any over with him." Harry nodded then began to eat, listening to the many different conversations going on at the table.

After they had finished eating everybody went up to their rooms to change as Harry and the four oldest Weasleys stayed downstairs to wait for them. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. "How are we going to get to diagonal alley?" He asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled and answered for her husband. "It's Diagon Alley Harry and we are going there by floo. Harry groaned. "I hate the floo." Charlie grinned. "So do I Harry but it's the best way to get there." Harry looked at him. "Yeah but I bet you don't fall when you come out of the floo." Charlie laughed. "No I don't, but I did the first few times I did it. I'll go through the floo with you if you want and I'll catch you if you start to fall." Harry nodded. "Thanks Charlie." He said as everyone came back downstairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Alright everyone gather around the fireplace and we'll start." Everyone gathered around and Charlie grabbed a handful of powder and through it into the fire. "come on Harry." He and Harry stepped into the fire and he shouted. "Diagon Alley" and they were gone.

Harry stumbled out of the fire and barely managed to keep his balance. Charlie grinned at him. "Good job Harry. You didn't fall." Harry grinned. "Yeah but I still don't like the floo." Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I don't either but it's a good way to get around." Harry nodded and turned to the fire to watch everyone else come. First came the twins followed closely by his sister and Ginny, then came Ron and Percy. After them came Bill followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley checked if everyone was there. "Alright, everyone is here so let's go to Gringotts to get the money and we'll go get your books. Harry looked around and realized that they were in a small pub. He followed the Weasleys with his sister as they walked out a door that he figured would lead to a street. As they walked out side he found himself standing in front of a brick wall. "uhm…did we take a wrong turn? Should we go back?" He asked a little confused. Lily giggled as Mr. Weasley tapped the brick wall with a stick that Harry learned last night was a wand. Harry watched in awe as the bricks moved aside to reveal an archway to what he assumed was Diagon Alley. He didn't notice the Weasleys walk away until Lily elbowed him in the side, he was to busy looking at everything. "Come on silly we're going to go meet Uncle Remus at Gringotts. Maybe he'll let us go see our parents vaults, He never would let me go see them, always said that you needed to be there too when we go." Harry grinned at his sister and started walking with her towards Gringotts.

Harry looked at a tall building gilded in gold. "that's Gringotts? It's huge!" Bill laughed. "What you see now is only a fraction of Gringotts. The place goes underground for miles." Harry looked at Bill. "You work here don't you?" He asked as they entered the building. Bill shook his head. "No, I work for Gringotts but I don't work here. "I'm a curse breaker in Egypt." Harry smiled. "That sounds cool." Bill laughed. "It is cool. Really fun too, maybe you'll be able to work with me one day." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley snort up in front of him and grinned. "I guess your mom doesn't like your job very much huh?" he whispered. Bill grinned. "No she doesn't. My job is dangerous and she doesn't like me being in danger, doesn't like Charlie's job either." Harry looked at Charlie and grinned as they met up with Remus at an empty desk. Remus smiled at them then looked at Lily. "Don't ask, I've already told the goblin that you would like to see the Potter family vault." Lily smiled innocently. "Me? I wasn't going to ask that at all." Remus and Harry laughed. "She's already told you she was going to ask didn't she?" Harry nodded then grinned at Remus. Lily gave him a dirty look. "Traitor!" Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry Lils." Lily grinned at him. Remus looked at the rest of them. "Well I'm going to take these two to the vault and you can go get your money, we'll meet up here afterwards okay?" The Weasleys nodded as two goblins came up and led them off to a couple of ore cars.

Harry was shocked to see the goblins, but tried to keep a straight face so as not to insult them. He climbed into a car with lily and Remus. The goblin told them to hold on and as soon as he said it the ore car took off down the track. 'This is kind of fun, kind of like a roller coaster.' He thought to himself as the car went down the track. A few minutes later the car stopped and the Goblin climbed out. "Vault number 22." It said as Harry and the others climbed out. "I need one of the Potters to come over here with me please." The goblin said and Harry stepped up next to it. "Now place your palm on this circular pad." Harry did what he was told and he heard a click from inside the vault and slowly the doors opened. Harry stood back and when the door was all the way open he and Lily stared at the contents. All throughout the vault was ornate furniture, priceless paintings, jewelry boxes and other valuable objects. In front of everything was a table with a wooden box on it. The goblin looked at Harry. "Your parents left instruction that when you come to open this vault that you open that box first." It said. Harry nodded then walked over to the box and opened it. Inside the box were four sets of letters. Harry pulled them out and saw that two of them were for him and two were for Lily. The other two were made out to Remus and a man named Sirius Black. Harry passed out the letters then opened up one of them and began to read.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then that means that we were betrayed and are no longer with you. Since I am not there to tell you this I want you to know a few things. First off I want to tell you that me and your mother love you very much and wish for you to be happy. It is our wish that you grow up with your Uncle Remus and your God father Sirius. They will take good care of you and your sister. No one knew that we used Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper so if we are dead then no doubt Sirius has been sent to Azkaban. I want you to send this letter to the Minister of Magic to get him released, if you can. Well son I love you and I hope you never have to read this.

You're Dad,

James Potter

P.S. If you fall in love make sure it's a red head, their the best

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and blushed thinking of his dads last sentence. He looked down at the other note in his hand and opened it. The note read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then your father and I are no longer with you. I want you know that I love you very much. It hurts to think that I might not be able to watch you grow up but it is a possibility, which is why I'm writing this letter. I want you too take care of your little sister and listen to your Uncle Remus and Sirius. Whatever your father wrote in his letter about red heads, ignore it. It's not only red heads who are nice and sweet. I want you to know I love you and I'll be watching over you. Take care of yourself son.

You're Mom,

Lily Potter

P.S. What I'm sure your father said about red heads is true though, their great.

Harry laughed as he finished his moms letter and grinned at his sister who had finished reading hers. "Guess what…mom just told me I had to take care of you." He grinned at her and lily groaned. "Don't listen to that part, I don't need you taking care of me…I have Uncle Remus for that." She grinned over at Remus, who looked at his note sadly. "Come on guys lets go get your money then get all Harries books, I've got to go and see the Minister about Sirius. Harry nodded and they stood up and went to go get their gold. After they got their gold they met the Weasleys at the front door to the building. Remus said goodbye to all of them and left quickly.

Harry and the others walked through Diagon Alley gathering up their books, robes, and other equipment for school. They tried to get Harry and Ron a wand but Ollivanders was closed for a week seeing as Mr. Ollivander was on holiday. Mrs. Weasley decided that they'd come back in about two weeks to get them so they left back home to wait for Remus to return from where ever he went.


	4. Harries Birthday

Ch.4 Harries Birthday.

Harry and the Weasleys had just starting eating dinner when Remus came walking out of the fireplace. As he entered the living room Lily jumped up and hugged him. "Where did you go Uncle Remus?" she said, looking up for him. Remus looked down at the girl and smiled. "I went to go get a friend of mine." He looked up at Harry and his smile broadened. "Harry, I have someone with me who would like to see you; I went to get your godfather, Sirius Black." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Sirius Black…but isn't he the murderer who sold Harries parents to you-know-who?" A man with long black hair and sallow skin walked around the corner and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "No ma'am, I'm not. You see…James wanted to make me their secret keeper, but I refused to do so, thinking that me, as their best friend, was the most likely choice of secret keeper. I told them to make Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. Peter had always been a good friend, but not one people would think you'd make a secret keeper, so I thought him the likely choice." His face turned into a cold grimace. "What I didn't know was that Peter was working for Voldemort." Everyone around the table, but Harry and Lily shivered. "As soon as he was made secret keeper he ran off too him and told him where James and his wife and kids were." Sirius looked at Harry and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Harry…if I had been their secret keeper like they wanted me to be, your parents would still be here with you and Lily." He looked over at Lily with that sad smile still on his face. Harry, even though he didn't really know the man, stood up and walked over to him. He put an arm on the mans shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "Uhm…Sirius…it's not your fault that our parents are dead and not with us. All of you trusted this man…Peter…even my parents. If anyone is to blame it would be the man who killed them, Voldemort." Sirius visibly relaxed after hearing what Harry said and smiled brightly at him. Remus grinned. "Harry that is exactly what your parents would have told him. Oh and what took us so long is that me and Sirius went and visited Dumbledore to ask him about a Birthday Present for you. I know your birthday isn't for another week and that this doesn't really seem like a birthday present. But we figured you'd see it as one. Beside we're going to buy you a real gift later. Well, we visited Dumbledore and he agreed that you shouldn't have to go back to your aunt and uncles house next summer. Instead you will live with me, Lily, and Sirius." Harry grinned at Remus and threw his arms around him. "Thank you Remus, thank you, thank you!" Remus chuckled and patted the boy on the back

"Did I hear right? Your birthday is next week Harry?" Said Mrs. Weasley loudly. Harry turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes ma'am, my birthday is next Wednesday." Mrs. Weasley grinned as though Christmas had come early. "Alright well we can use the remaining time buying presents and setting up a little party for him." She thought aloud. Fred Weasley, or he thought it was Fred Weasley walked over to Harry and slapped him on the back playfully. "You've done it now Harry. She'll be like that for hours, planning the party, making sure everything is perfect in her head before she starts doing anything." Harry blushed. "A…party? For my birthday?" George who had just walked up next to Fred nodded. "Yup, a party for you Harry. I guess you've never had one living with those muggles?" Harry nodded. "I've never even heard anyone tell me happy birthday." Fred and George looked at Harry, shocked. They looked at each other and nodded. "Well Harry let us be the first people to ever tell you Happy Birthday, and give you your first present. If you will come up to our room with us we'll give it to you now." Harry nodded excitedly and followed them upstairs and to their surprise they were followed by Sirius. The twins looked at Sirius and he smiled. "Remus told me about the two trickster twins, so I want to see what they give my godson for his birthday." The twins looked at each other then nodded reluctantly.

They entered the twins' room and Harry and Sirius looked around, shocked. The room had two full sized beds for them and all around the room were different joke items. Harry of course didn't know what they did but could tell they were for pranks. Every inch of the room was covered with small little bomb-like things, weird looking gadgets, what looked like fireworks, and everything Harry could imagine. Harry and Sirius sat on one of the beds while the twins looked around their room. "What exactly are you giving him?" Sirius asked, looking around the room, smiling. "Oh, you'll see. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs have helped us out a lot over the years." To the twins surprise Sirius started laughing. They stopped looking and stared at him. "What?" they asked in Unison. Sirius stifled his laughing and looked at the two boys. "Don't tell me you two have the Marauders Map." Fred and Georges eyes widened. "How do you know about the Marauders map?" they asked him. "Know about it! I helped create it! I'm Padfoot." The twins looked at him in awe. "You're Padfoot? I can't believe this we get to meet one of the Marauders!" Sirius laughed again. "Boys, you've known one of the marauders for years!" The boys' eyes widened even further. Harry just sat there, not understanding anything they said. "Remus is a Marauder? If he is I bet he's Moony!" Sirius face grew serious. "How did you guess he was Moony?" the boys looked at him. "Well…he's a werewolf isn't he? And since he is affected by the full moon, it's only fitting that he's Moony. He told us about a week after we met him, told the whole family. He didn't want us not knowing if he was going to be hanging around the house." Sirius nodded. "Sounds like him, now let me see the map, I haven't seen it in years." The twins searched for the map for a few minutes then handed it to Sirius.

"Can we meet anymore of the Marauders?" Asked Fred eagerly. Sirius looked up at the twins and shook his head darkly. "Prongs' was my best friend, and Harries dad, and Wormtail was the traitor Peter Pettigrew." The twins looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry." They said in unison. Harry shook his head. "It's okay guys." He looked at the blank piece of parchment. So where's the map?" Sirius grinned, then took out his wand and pointed it at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The blank piece of parchment began to scatter with ink. On it the ink read:

_**Messrs. Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Proudly present you with**_

_**The Marauders Map**_

Sirius opened the map eagerly and looked at it. The map was of a place that Harry didn't know. It showed corridors, rooms, and tunnels that led off the map. "This, Harry," Sirius said "is Hogwarts. When you're at school there will be little dots on the map moving around. Those are the people moving through the corridors, under the dots will me names of those people, so if you're looking for someone, you can find them easily and if you're trying to avoid someone you can do that easily, too." Sirius looked through the map for a minute then pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "Mischief Managed." As he said that the ink sank back into the page leaving it just a regular piece of parchment. "Let's go downstairs so everyone won't wonder what happened to us." Sirius said as he stood up. Harry and the twins stood up and followed Sirius back downstairs.

Harry walked back into the Kitchen and sat down around the table with Fred and George. Remus and Sirius sat down at the table at Mrs. Weasleys request, well more of a demand then a request. Mrs. Weasley piled food on everyones' plate then sat down and started to eat. Harry began to eat, all the while watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye. To him Sirius seemed like a fun loving, good natured man. He couldn't believe anyone believed that he was a mass murderer.

After dinner Sirius asked to talk to Harry and Remus. Harry and Remus followed him outside. Sirius grinned at Remus. "Moony my old friend you won't believe what those twins gave Harry for his birthday. Remus looked puzzled. "What did they give him?" Sirius grinned giddily and pulled out the map. Remus' eyes widened, staring at it. "Is that what I think it is" Sirius nodded. "Yes it is, this my dear friend is the Marauders map. I found out when the twins said, 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs helped us a lot over the years.'" He quoted, grinning at Remus. Remus laughed then looked at the Parchment, then at Harry. "Well, I see no harm in you having it. I'm sure Sirius here will want you to restart the Marauders, though." Sirius grinned. "That's a great ideal. Well, I just wanted to show you this, so let's go back inside with the others." Remus nodded and they walked back into the house with the others.

After their talk outside the week seemed to fly by. Harry spent most of his time getting to know everybody, especially Lily, Remus, and Padfoot. He learned more about quidditch and found out that Fred and George play for their house team as beaters. He also found out that Charlie was an outstanding seeker when he was at school, he was even asked to play for England. After all the boys taught him the fundamentals of quidditch they took him outside to play a little game. At first he was a little apprehensive about flying on a broom but as soon as he kicked off from the ground, the worry left. Harry was a natural on a broom. Everyone was shocked to find out how easily he maneuvered the broom and how easy the game of quidditch seemed to come to him, everyone except Remus and Sirius, who had watched Harries father play quidditch. Harry spent that whole week either talking to his sister and Ginny, who was never far away from Lily, or playing quidditch and goofing off with the boys.

Before Harry knew it, he was being shaken awake by Ron. "Wake up Harry! Happy Birthday!" for once in his life Harry had slept past six O'clock. It wasn't surprising though considering he was up all night talking to Ron, who had quickly become his best friend. Harry opened his eyes and grinned. "Good morning Ron. Thanks Mate! It is my birthday isn't it?" He jumped out of his bed and got dressed; for once in his life he was happy that it was his birthday. When he was finished he and Ron all but ran down the stairs.

He and Ron walked into the living room and Harry was greeted by a chorus yell of. "Happy birthday!" Harry stood in the stairway, his eyes wide and a goofy grin on his face. Everyone was standing around Mrs. Weasley, who was holding a big cake that read, 'Happy Birthday, Harry' across it in big red letters. The living room was decorated with streamers and a banner across one wall that also read 'Happy Birthday Harry' and confetti was falling from the ceiling. Harry noticed that the confetti disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

Harry walked a little further into the room, a little shaken. "Th…thanks…guys. You...di…didn't…have to…do all this for me" He stammered. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him. "We know we didn't Harry. We wanted to do it. You can thank the girls for the decorations though. They thought all of it up, and hung it up themselves. They wouldn't even let me help. Only thing I did was the confetti, and I was only able to do that because these two can't do magic." Harry grinned at his sister and Ginny. He walked over to them and wrapped them in a hug. "Thank you for the decoration, I love them." He pulled away from the girls, both of whom were blushing. "You're welcome Harry." Harry grinned and looked at everyone else. "Thanks, all of you. This is better then I could have ever dreamed of." Everyone grinned at him and Mrs. Weasley handed the cake to Mr. Weasley and hugged him. "You're welcome Harry." She said. "Now that he's here how about we open some presents!" She dragged Harry to the couch and sat him down, and Ginny and Lily sat on either side of him and started handing him presents.

Ginny passed him a present that he realized was from Ron. He tore open the packaging and realized that they were a candy called Chocolate Frogs. He thanked Ron then put them aside, hoping they weren't real frogs. He opened one that Lily handed to him and smiled. It was from her. He looked down at the present; it was a necklace with a small golden broomstick on it. The broomstick was on a leather cord. He put the leather cord around his neck and thanked his sister. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he got a maroon jumper with some home made brownies. The twins gave him an odd assortment of joke products. Percy gave him a package of quill and parchment that he said Harry could use for school. Ginny handed him her present and blushed slightly. Harry opened the package and grinned. Ginny had gotten him a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He had tried some the other day and the candies had quickly become his favorite. Harry grinned and thanked Ginny. Remus picked up his present, which was hidden behind all the others, because it was not wrapped. Harry gasped as he looked at the snowy owl in its cage. He took the owl and grinned and thanked Remus. Sirius grinned as Harry took out the owl and set it on his shoulder. Bill and Charlie both handed him his present they had gotten him together. He opened and stared down at a small gold medallion with a dragon etched into it. He grinned up at the two older boys and thanked them for the medallion. Sirius handed Harry his present which was in a long thin package. He opened it and everyone gasped. Harry looked at everyone, wondering why they had gasped. "That's a Nimbus 2000 mate. It's the fastest broom on the market right now." Harry gaped down at the broom and then looked at Sirius. "Thank you Sirius," he said in awe. He jumped up and hugged his godfather, making the snow white owl fly off his shoulder, then hugged Remus, Lily, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley in turn and hugged the Weasley men. "Thank you, all of you, for the gifts and for this party." He petted the owl that had flown back onto his shoulder. "Hey girl, sorry for startling you…Hedwig." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young boy. "Now how about some dinner and then we can eat some of your cake. Harry nodded and followed the Weasley Matriarch into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley had fixed the food early that morning. On the table were hotdogs and hamburgers with different kinds of chips. Everyone grabbed a plate and went made their food, then went outside to where Mrs. Weasley had set up a table for them to eat outside. They sat down to eat and when everyone was done Mrs. Weasley went inside and came back out carrying the cake. Harry grinned as she sat the cake down in front of him and everyone started singing Happy Birthday. They finished singing and he blew out the candle, with coaxing from Fred and George. The candles went out, and then came back alive. Harry Blew them out again and the relit themselves. Harry realized what it was and grinned at the twins. "Where did you two get muggle magic candles?" Fred and George grinned. "We got them from a store down in the town, you know this is a mostly muggle community." Harry nodded then took out the candles and handed them to Mr. Weasley, who wanted to examine them. He cut the cake and passed pieces out to everyone. He ate the cake then pulled out the golden medallion to two oldest Weasleys had given him. He noticed that the dragon carved into the medallion was moving. The dragon was walking around and shooting flames out of its mouth. "That medallion protects you from dragon flames. I found it in Egypt and thought I'd give it to Charlie but when you showed up we figured we'd give it to you." Harry grinned up at Bill. "That's awesome. Thank you both." Bill and Charlie smiled at him and nodded.

After dinner everyone went outside to either play quidditch or watch. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Sirius, and Remus played while the rest watched. The played four aside; Harry, Ron Fred and Sirius played on one time while George, Charlie, Bill, and Remus were on the other team. Harry and Charlie played seeker, Fred and George played beater, Ron and Remus played keeper and Bill and Sirius played chaser.

The game went on for hours and Harry and Charlie still hadn't seen a glimpse of the walnut Remus had bewitched to fly around. The score was 270-250 in favor of Harries team. Harry was high above the game, searching for the makeshift snitch. He flew around the 'pitch' a few more times when he spotted the snitch at the other end of the field by Rons elbow. He turned the broom around and shot of as fast as he could toward it. Soon Charlie was right next to him, racing toward the snitch. Harry leaned forward on his broom urging it to go faster. He and Charlie reached Ron and both of them reached out their hand to take the snitch. Harry pushed forward on his broom and snatched the walnut away from Charlie. Harry held it up to show he caught it. Everyone cheered from down below and everyone on his team cheered. Charlie grinned at him. "That was a great catch Harry. To bad you can't join your house team in your first year," he said as everyone flew down to the grass. When they touched the ground Lily hugged Harry. "That was great!" she said cheerfully. Her nose wrinkled and she stepped back. "You stink, go take a shower!" Harry grinned sheepishly then went upstairs to take a shower. Everybody that played quidditch took turns taking a shower.

After his shower Harry sat down next to Ginny and they started to talk. Harry found out that Ginny and Lily, who had sat down on Harries other side, loved to play quidditch. After talking about quidditch and other thing Mrs. Weasley said that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Harry groaned then followed Ron up to his room after saying good night to everyone else.


	5. Hogwarts Express

Ch. 5 Hogwarts Express

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. A week after Harries birthday party they went to buy Rons and his wand. Ron found his wand immediately. Harry went through almost every wand Mr. Ollivander had in stock. When Harry finally found his wand Mr. Ollivander told him that the phoenix who gave him the feather in his wand gave another feather. He said that it was curious that Harry was destined for this wand when its brother gave him the scar on his forehead. Harry left with the rest of them, wondering about the wand and what it meant to share a wand core with the man who killed his parents.

Harry woke up at his usual time on Sept. 1st. Harry jumped up out of bed and began to pack his trunk. He grabbed his text books from his bed, which he had been looking through ever since he got them. He found out that some of the charms and transfiguration spells he learned he could do pretty well. With the _reparo_ charm he fixed his glasses. He put the books in his trunk along with his close and robes. He finished his packing and closed his trunk. He went over to his owl, Hedwig, which he found in _A History of Magic_ and pet her softly. After petting her for a few minute he put Hedwig on his shoulder and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and smiled, seeing Mrs. Weasley and Remus sitting at the table. "Hi Uncle Remus, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he sat down at the table. He had started calling Remus his uncle a couple of weeks ago. Remus and Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Hi dear, are you all packed and ready to go?" Harry nodded, "yes Mrs. Weasley, I just finished packing the last of my things." He said, smiling at the woman across from him. "So, uhm, how are we going to get to the school?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You didn't read your whole letter did you Harry?" Harry shook his head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, well no matter Harry, you are going to be riding the Hogwarts express Harry. We'll be taking you there to see you off so don't worry." Harry smiled at the older woman. "Okay Mrs. Weasley. Uncle Remus are you and Sirius going to see us off as well?" Remus smiled and nodded. "Yes Harry we are. Do you think we would miss seeing you off?" Harry grinned at his new 'uncle' and shook his head.

A few hours later everyone else woke up and walked downstairs, with the exception of Ron and Sirius. Harry grinned, noticing that they weren't up. "Mrs. Weasley, I know it's against the rules, but can I go wake up Sirius and Ron with this?" He asked, showing her his wand and grinning mischievously. "There are a few spell I've tried and can do well, ones that are sure to wake them up." Mrs. Weasley looked at him and smiled. "Sure dear, just be sure not to hurt them." Harry grinned and ran up to where Sirius was sleeping, and to his surprise was followed by Remus and the twins. "What are you guys doing?" Remus and the twins grinned at him. "I'm not going to miss seeing my old friend pranked by his godson." The twins nodded in agreement with Remus. Harry grinned at them then silently walked over to Sirius' bed. Harry pointed his wand at Sirius. _"Aquamente"_ He said and a jet of water shot out of the end of his wand and hit Sirius full in the face. Sirius jumped out of bed. "Bloody Hell!" He shouted and turned to see the four of them on the floor laughing. He growled. "What the bloody hell was that for Remus?" Remus stood up and shook his head laughing. "That wasn't me Sirius. Harry here did all the work, and I must say he got you good." Sirius turned to Harry in surprise. "I have one word for you Harry, Payback! Never mess with a Marauder Harry." Harry counted on his fingers. "That was seven words Sirius, not one. Oh and I'm soooo scared Padfoot." He turned to walk out. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to wake up Ron." Sirius looked at Remus. "What happened to the shy little boy I met a month ago?" Remus shrugged. "I don't know but I prefer the new Harry, now come on I don't want to miss Ron waking up." Sirius grinned and followed Remus towards Rons' room.

Harry walked into the room he shared with Ron; happy to see that Sirius' screams didn't wake him. When everyone entered the room Harry pointed his wand at Ron, grinning evilly. _"Aguamente"_ he said and the jet of water hit Ron right in the face. Ron jumped up with a girly scream. Harry and the others were rolling on the floor laughing because of the girly scream. "Fred! George! I'm going to kill the both of you!" the twins stood up. "Awe little Ronita, should we buy you a dress to wear under your robe? Ginny will be happy to know she has a sister." Harry laughed harder at what the twin said. "Oh and we didn't do this, Harry did." Harry stood up. "Yep, that was me!" He said cheerfully. Ron glared at him. "You? You did this Harry!" Harry grinned. "Well if it makes you feel any better I got Sirius too." He pointed at the drenched man behind him. "Plus, you needed to wake up Ron, I asked your mom if I could wake you up…with my wand…and she agreed." He said cheerfully. "Now you and Sirius need to change clothes and meet us downstairs for breakfast. At the word, breakfast, Sirius ran to his room to change and Ron ran around getting clothes. Harry, Remus, and the twins walked back downstairs, still laughing.

A few minutes later Ron and Sirius walked downstairs and sat down at their place. Sirius sat next to Remus who was sitting next to Harry. Ron sat next to the twin and across from Harry who was sitting next to Ginny. Next to Ginny was Lily. Sirius and Ron glared at Harry as they got their food. Everyone saw their glare and the whole table, with the exception of Ron, Sirius and Percy started laughing. "What did you do to make them so mad Harry?" Asked Ginny between fits of laughter. Harry grinned at the small girl beside him. "I used the _aquamente _charm Ginny." Everyone burst into more laughter. All through breakfast they laughed and the twins, Bill and Charlie teased Ron about the girly scream he let out. Near the end of breakfast Sirius and Ron were also laughing about the harmless prank.

After breakfast Bill and Charlie apologized that they couldn't see them off because they had to get back to work. They left using the floo. Sirius and Remus helped the kids get their trunks into the back of Mr. Weasleys' Ford Anglia then apparated to platform 9 1/3 since there wasn't enough room in the car. Everyone piled into the car and Harry was shocked to find out that they could all fit comfortably in the car. 'I love magic!' he thought to himself as Mr. Weasley drove to King Cross station

They reached King Cross Station with no problem and all of them jumped out of the car. Harry and the others got their trunks on pushcarts then followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They reached the arch between platforms nine and ten. "Alright Fred, George you first." Harry looked around confused, where was Platform nine and three quarters? Harry watched, amazed, as Fred and George ran straight at the arch wall and disappeared. After Fred and George, Percy went followed by Ginny and Lily. "Alright Harry, Ron It's your turn dears." Harry nodded a little apprehensively and aimed his trolley at the wall. He looked at Ron and then started running towards the barrier. Before he hit the wall he closed his eyes, a little fearfully. When he saw that nothing was to happen he opened his eyes. Harry looked in awe at the scarlet train engine in front of him.

Harry spotted Remus and Sirius and lead Ron over to them. "Hi Uncle Remus, Hi Sirius." They looked down at Ron and Harry and smiled. "Hi Harry, Hi Ron, are you two ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Remus asked. Harry and Ron nodded eagerly. "Yes, Remus, we can't wait to get there!" Ron said and Harry agreed. "Well, you two better get on the train before it takes off without you, we'll see you at Christmas time." Harry and Ron nodded and began to get onto the train when they were stopped at the entrance of the train by Ginny and Lily. "Where do you two think you're going? Not going to say good bye are you?" Lily asked, a little angry. Harry smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Sorry sis, just trying to get my stuff on the train. I'll miss you little sister, but hey I'll see you for Christmas." Lily hugged him and smiled. "I'll miss you Harry, you better write!" Harry smiled. "I will Lils." Ron stepped away from his baby sister and Harry gave Ginny a brief hug as well and Ron hugged Lily. "Hey cutie, I'll remember to write to you too okay? Don't cry, I know you want to go with us but you can next year. Hey Ron and I will send you a Hogwarts toilet seat as a souvenir or something." The last part was a joke which he was glad made Ginny giggle instead of cry. He also noticed that she blushed when he called her cutie. The train whistle blew so Harry and Ron said goodbye to the girls one last time and got on the train to look for a compartment.

They quickly found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry and Ron spent their time on the train talking about quidditch, and Harry taught Ron how to do the spell he used that morning. Harry showed him other spells that he read about in his books. It didn't take long for Ron to get the hang of the spells and he was making his sandwiches levitate when an old lady with the trolley opened their compartment door. "anything from the trolley dears?" Ron shook his head sadly, pointing at the sandwiches he was levitating. Harry looked at Ron, then stood up and smiled at the woman, we'll take the lot!" he said and gave her the money. He took the candy and sat it all in an empty seat. "Well go on Ron, levitate those sandwiches out the window and grab a chocolate frog." Ron grinned at Harry and did as he was told. "Thanks Harry!" Harry grinned and they began to eat through the candy.

They ate through as much of the candy as they could when a small round faced boy opened the door. "Sorry" the boy said, "But have you seen a toad anywhere?" Harry looked at the boy and shook his head. "No, sorry I haven't. Why don't you sit down for a bit? I've found that when you can't find something it's always good to sit down and relax, and then you'll be able to find it easier because you won't be so frantic." The boy looked at Harry, a little unsure, but then nodded and sat down next to Ron. "Thank you…uhm my name is Neville…Neville Longbottom." Ron smiled. "I'm Ron Weasley and my friend here is Harry Potter." Harry smiled at the boy and nodded. Neville looked at him with sheer amazement. "It's nice to meet you Harry, Ron." Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you two Neville, here help yourself to some of our food. We bought out the trolley." He threw Neville a chocolate frog, who began to eat it. They spent time asking Neville about himself. They found out that Neville liked plants, and couldn't wait to start Herbology. They also found out that Neville lived with his Grandma, but never said what happened to his parents. Harry and Ron told him about themselves. They also showed him some of the spells they had learned, and began to teach them to him.

Neville didn't learn the spells as fast as Ron but after awhile he got the hang of them. Harry, Ron, and he were making chocolate frogs race each other with the levitation charm when the compartment door opened again. A girl with bushy brown hair stood in the door way. "I'm sorry but have any of you seen…Oh, hi Neville did you find your frog?" Neville shook his head sheepishly. "No Hermione but Harry told me to sit down and relax a little before looking for him again, said if I calmed down a little before looking for him, it should be easier to find him." When he finished the sentence there was a loud croaking sound coming from under his seat. Neville jumped up and dived under the bench. A minute later he came back up holding a large Hercules Frog. Neville grinned at the frog. "Well I guess he was in here all along…Thanks Hermione for helping me look for him and thanks, Harry, Ron for making me relax, and for teaching me those spells." The three smiled and told Neville he was welcome then Hermione looked at the boys. "We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes so you better get your robes on." With that she waved goodbye and walked out of the compartment.

Neville got up and left to get his Robes on and Ron and Harry stood up to get theirs on. When they were full dressed they pocketed their wands. They put all their extra candy into their trunks as they felt the train slow down. When the train left they walked out of the compartment and followed the crowd off the train. When they left the train they followed the call for first years and almost ran into a giant of a man. "Oh, sorry sir." Harry said as he looked up at the man. The man looked down at the two and smiled. "Not a worry ye two. Stick by me until I get all the firs' years." Harry and Ron nodded and stayed by the man.

When all the first years were gathered the man followed them down to a large lake where boats were docked. "This is how firs' years get to the castle. No more'n four to a boat!" the man called out and all the first years started climbing in. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all climbed into the same boat. Once everyone was in the man climbed into a boat by himself and the boats started to move. They all looked around the lake when they crossed around a little bend and saw the castle. Many people gasped at the site, including Harry.


	6. Hogwarts

Ch. 6 Hogwarts

They made it to the castle and were led into a big room where they met a very stern looking woman. "Alright first years wait here for a minute, then I'll come and get you for the sorting." She turned around and exited the hall. While they were waiting a pale, platinum haired boy stepped in front of Harry. "I heard that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year. Hello my name is Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered at his name and Draco looked at him sharply and sneered. "No need to ask who you are, red hair, freckles. You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry and held out his hand. "You'll come to find, Harry, that there are far better wizards to grace with your presence. I can help you there." Harry didn't like the way the boy looked at Ron, and disliked him instantly. "I think I can find that out for myself, thanks." Draco dropped his hand and sneered then moved back when the stern woman walking in. "Follow me, single file." Everyone got into a line and followed the woman through a set of huge Mahogany double doors into a huge room filled with four long tables to their side and one slightly smaller one at the end of the room.

Harry looked around in wonder. There were candles floating above each table, spaced a few feet apart from each other. Above their head was the night's sky in all its glory, stars sparkling down at him. He heard Hermione tell someone that the ceiling was only an enchantment; it wasn't _really _the nights sky. At the end of the line the stern woman placed an old hat on a stool in front of the smaller table at the front. She turned towards them and unrolled a long piece of parchment. She read the parchment then said "Abbot, Hannah" loudly. A small girl walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. After a few seconds a rip opened up in the hat and it shouted. "Hufflepuff!" the girl took the hat off her head, to applause from everyone in the room, and ran to her house table.

After awhile Harry became bored and started looking around the room. he looked up at what he assumed was the teachers table and locked eyes with a frail looking man wearing a turban. When he did the scar on his head flared in pain. He clapped his hands to his forehead and winced in pain, looking away from the man. "Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry nodded his head "Yeah I'm ok, my head just hurts a little." Ron shrugged and left him alone. A few minutes later the woman at the front called out. "Potter, Harry!" Everyone in the Great Hall went silent as Harry walked slowly up to the hat. He sat down and placed the hat on his head. "_ah I was wondering when I would see you Mr. Potter. Let's see you don't have a bad mind, very brave I see and cunning, very cunning" _Harry frowned, "Please not Slytherin, not Slytherin." The hat continued to speak in his mind. "_Not Slytherin eh? You would do well in Slytherin…no? Oh well it better be…GRYFFINDOR!" _Harry sighed happily and took off the hat to huge applause from the Gryffindor table. He grinned sheepishly and ran to sit next to the Weasley twins.

A few minutes later Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and after taking his seat Dumbledore stood up to give a speech. "To you new faces welcome to Hogwarts, and to you old hands welcome back! I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and for a very good reason. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind you that there is a list of items from Zonkos Joke shop that is banned from this school, anyone wishing to see the list; it will be posted in every house bulletin. Now I'd also like to tell you that the third floor corridor is off limits to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most violent death. Now, before I lose anymore of you, TUCK IN." When he said the last two words food began to fill every plate, astonishing Harry. He looked at all the food, wondering what to eat first. He grabbed all the food he could and started eating.

Harry finished eating and when the whole hall was finished the food disappeared off the plates and Dumbledore stood up and instructed the prefects to lead their house up to their common rooms. Harry stood up and went over to Percy with Ron. Percy looked down at them and smiled. "Wait until I get the rest of the first years and I'll show you where the common room is." They nodded and stood next to the tall red head. After a while all the first years were crowed around Percy and he led them up the common room. He told them that the password was "Gryffindor Pride" and led them into the common room. He explained to them where their dorm rooms were and left for his own dorm. Harry and Ron went up to their room and fell asleep quickly.


	7. Classes

Ch. 7 classes

Harry woke up the next morning bright and early. He had gotten used to sleeping in a little more at the Burrow but it was still way earlier then most would get up. He looked over to see his dorm mates still sleeping then went to take a shower. When he got out he sat down to write a letter to his new found sister.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey little sister do you miss me yet? Well I just woke up from my first night here at Hogwarts and I have to say the castle is AWESOME! Its huge. There are ghost flying around and we even have a poltergeist Peeves! Nobody likes him but I think he's kind of cool, reminds me of the twins with all the pranks he pulled last night. Well I can't wait to see you again and I can't wait for you to get here next year. I know you'll love it. Well tell Ginny I said hi and you better write back._

_Your Big Brother,_

Harry Potter

_P.S. I'll send the toilet seat I promised in the next letter_

He finished the letter, then got dressed and headed off to the owlery he was told about the day before. He made his way up to the owlery and as soon as he stepped through the door Hedwig flew to his shoulder and stuck out her leg for him. Harry chuckled and pet the bird. "you are a smart one aren't you girl?" he tied the letter to her leg and helped her over to the window. "Now send this letter to Lily ok girl?" Hedwig hooted then nipped his ear affectionately before taking off into the cool morning air. Harry watched as she flew away until all he saw was a speck in the distance and turned to go back down

He walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Because it was still early there wasn't anyone eating, except for a few teachers. He sat down at his house table and food materialized in front of him. He smiled at all the choices and, like last night took one of everything he could reach and started to eat. As he was eating Professor McGonagall was watching him curiously. She walked down form the staff table and over to him. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing up so early? You still have at least a good thirty minutes before anyone gets up." Harry looked up at her, startled. "oh…Hi professor. I got up about an hour ago. I'm used to getting up early professor. You see it was my job to cook breakfast at my uncles house and they liked the food to be done by the time they woke up, so I learned to get up really early, either that or get locked in my cupboard." Prof. McGonagall was stricken, but she schooled her face to show no emotion. "Well Mr. Potter you don't have to get up so early here…if you do I'm sure you can find something to keep you occupied during this time?" Harry smiled. "Yes ma'am I can. Oh Professor, how do I find out what class I go to? I don't have a schedule or anything." Prof. McGonagall smiled and a piece of paper materialized in her hand. "Here Mr. Potter, I'm supposed to pass them out when everyone shows up, but since you are already here, here you go." She looked at it and smiled. "I see you have me first thing this morning, just know Mr. Potter I'm a stern teacher, I don't condone goofing off in my class, you understand?" Harry nodded his head vigorously "Yes ma'am I understand, can't wait to find out what we're learning today." McGonagall smiled and walked back up to her seat at the staff table, letting Harry get back to his breakfast.

Harry had already finished eating and was perusing his Transfigurations book when students finally started to trickle into the Great Hall. Ron shuffled into the hall a few minutes later and plopped down next to Harry and began pulling food closer to him. Harry looked over at him and chuckled. "Not a morning person, are you Ron?" Ron grumbled into his breakfast but didn't say anything coherent. Harry turned back to his book and continued to read the first few chapters as Prof. McGonagall came down passing out schedules. She smiled at him a he gave Ron his schedule. "Glad to see you are serious about my class Mr. Potter." Harry grinned sheepishly up at her. "It sound really interesting Professor, especially what I read about animagi, even though it didn't go into much detail." Professor McGonagall chuckled. "You know your father told me the same thing. It doesn't go into much detail because you won't be learning it until at least sixth year Mr. Potter. Now I expect you to be on time for my class." She left them to continue passing out the Schedules. A few minutes later Ron declared himself full and Harry laughed. "About time mate, I thought you wouldn't stop until the food stopped appearing on the table. Ron glared at him. "Hey! I'm a growing boy. I need to eat a lot." Harry laughed. "Yeah well so am I and you ate at least twice what I did. Now let's go, I really don't want to find out what happens when you're late to class." Ron nodded and picked up his books and they left in search of the Transfigurations classroom.

Even though they left early, they were still almost late to class, sitting down at their desk just as the bell rang. Sitting on the Professors desk was a small tabby cat with strange markings around the eyes. They looked around and Ron leaned over to him. "I wonder where the Professor is…" Harry shrugged and looked at the cat strangely, wondering what a cat was doing in the room. Just as he thought that the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. She looked around the room at the class, a small smile turning up the corner of her lips at the students surprise and Rons' whisper of "wicked". "Hello first years, welcome to your first Transfigurations class. for the first lesson I want you to read the first chapter in the book, and when you are done try to turn the matchstick I will set in front of you into a needle, the spell, wand movement and description is in the first chapter. Harry raised his hand and so did the bushy haired girl he remembered from the train. McGonagall looked at them. "Yes, Miss…Granger?" Hermione smiled and lowered her arm. "Professor, I've already read the first chapter, in fact I've read the whole book." Professor McGonagall looked at her in surprise. "Alright Ms. Granger, here is your matchstick." She made a match appear in front of Hermione and turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled. "Professor I read the first chapter this morning at breakfast." She nodded, remembering seeing him reading the book after she gave him his schedule. She made a match appear in front of him as well.

Harry looked in his book to see the spell again and started trying to turn his match into a needle. By the time Ron had finished the chapter Harry had made some progress on his match, he had made it form into the shape of a needle, but it was still wood and still a match. When the needle appeared in front of Ron Harry turned to him and began helping him with it. A few minutes later he had made the same progress as Harry, and Harry turned back to his own match and started working on it more. By the end of the class both boys had turned their match into a needle, and were smiling at each other triumphantly. Professor McGonagall checked out their progress and gave them full marks. She gave everyone who didn't completely turn it homework to practice changing it. The only other person who had done so was Hermione. When the bell rang the boys packed up their supplies and left for their next class.

By the end of the day Harry decided that his favorite class by far was Defense Against the Dark arts, with Transfigurations and Charms as close seconds. When Dinner rolled around he and Ron were talking excitedly about their classes. With nudging from Harry, Ron actually was doing well in his classes, always one of the only ones to complete their assigned work in each class. Of course they hadn't had History of Magic as of yet.

As they sat down to eat hundreds of owls came streaming into the Great Hall, bringing mail to their owners. Hedwig soared down and landed next to Harry. Harry smiled, taking the letter form her and letter her eat some of his food before she flew back to the owlery. "What's that Harry?" Ron asked. Harry smiled, "I wrote a letter to Lily this morning, this must be her reply." Ron groaned. "I need to send a letter to Ginny, she's going to be livid if I don't." Harry laughed and opened his letter to begin reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you think the castle is great! I can't wait to go there next year. I can't wait to see all the ghost, and to meet Peeves, he sounds cool. You should try to befriend him, that way he won't prank you and you can have him help you if you want to do any hard pranking. Yes, I do miss you already and can't wait to see you either. Ginny says hi, and that you better make Ron write to her, even if you have to twist his arm to do it. (_Harry snickered at this part and showed it to Ron, making the taller boy groan) _you better send me that toilet seat you promised me and Ginny. You did promise you know. Well I can't wait to see you, Uncle Remus and Sirius say hi and that you need to write them to. I have to go, going over to see Ginny._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily Potter._

_P.S.: I don't know if you've noticed but Ginny has a huge crush on you, especially after you saved her life, she talked about that for hours. _

Harry blushed and hid the letter in his pocket, not wanting Ron to see the last part. "Well Ron, seems like you better write that letter, don't want me twisting your arm now do you?" Ron groaned and nodded, continuing to eat. After Dinner They went upstairs to go to bed. They talked with their dorm mates for awhile getting to know them, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom all seemed to be great blokes and they thought they could probably be great friends with each of them.


	8. Halloween

Disclaimer: I noticed I haven't put this out yet so here it is

Disclaimer: I noticed I haven't put this out yet so here it is. I do not own Harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: sorry it took so long to put this out. I live in Texas and was hit by Ike. I didn't have internet for awhile so i couldn't put it out.

Ch. 8 Halloween

Two months went by fairly quickly for the two first year boys. Both boys were at the top of their classes so far, Harry and Ron tied in almost everything except Defense against the Dark Arts, which Harry excelled in. The only class they weren't doing well in was potions. For some reason, that Harry couldn't fathom, Professor Snape didn't like him, at all. Harry would even say he down right hated him. After the first few lessons Harry could say that the feeling was mutual.

A few weeks after term started Harry and Ron met, and became good friends with the Grounds Keeper, Hagrid. They found out that Hagrid loved talking about anything and everything having to do with creatures, especially the more dangerous ones. At the moment the boys were sitting in his hut having tea and eating…well trying to eat…rock cakes. Harry remembered reading about a break in to a vault at Gringotts in the Daily Prophet. He unstuck his jaw, to ask Hagrid about it. "Hey Hagrid, I read that Gringotts was broken into a couple of weeks ago. How is that possible when it's supposed to be the safest place in the world?" Hagrid frowned behind his bear, "Aye, 'arry it was broken into, but I don't know 'ow they did it 'arry. Now this I'nt sumtin you should worry about you two." Harry frowned, thinking Hagrid knew something about it. "Do you at least know what was in it?" he noticed Hagrid frown deeper. "Now tha' secret information you two, it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Harry looked up thoughtfully. "Nicholas Flamel, I know I've heard that name before, but where?" Hagrid spluttered, "Hey…Harry…I…your…I don't wan' you goin searchin for this…it's none of your business!" Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Hagrid, just thinking that's all. We have to get going Hagrid; we don't want to get caught out after curfew." Hagrid looked out the window to see that it was getting dark. "Yea' you boys better get goin." Harry and Ron stood up, saying their good byes to Hagrid and left back to Gryffindor tower.

The next day Harry found himself sitting in Charms listening to Ron and Hermione bickering. He wasn't sure why Ron disliked the girl so much, even though he had to admit that she could be obnoxious at times. "I don't know why you think you know so much. Do you really like being an insufferable know it all, Hermione? Honestly it's no wonder you don't have any friends! You're a nightmare!"1 Hermione looked at him in shock, and then turned away, not looking at him again. When the bell rang she grabbed her supplies and rushed out of the classroom, head bowed. Harry and Ron gathered their books and left the classroom for their next class.

That night at dinner Harry realized that Hermione wasn't there. "You must have really upset her this time Ron, I don't think I've seen her at all since Charms class." Ron frowned deeply. "Who cares where she is Harry. She's bloody annoying, I can't stand her trying to correct the way I hold my wand when she can't find anything wrong with my spell work. I think she does it just to bloody annoy me." Parvati Patil leaned over from where she was sitting. "You know she has been in the girls bathroom all day, crying. You must have really hurt her Ron." Ron frowned but didn't say anything. Harry sighed and continued eating his dinner when Professor Quirrel came flying into the Great Hall, screaming. "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" He stopped short of the professors table, shaking uncontrollably. "I thought you ought to know" he whispered almost inaudibly, and then passed out on the stone floor. The Great Hall flew into hysteria, every student jumped up screaming until a loud bang came from the head table. They stopped and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore with his wand out. "Alright, Prefects I want you to lead your houses to your common rooms, send the younger ones to bed. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." The prefects started gathering the students and leading them to the common rooms as the teachers left. Harry and Ron followed behind a line of first years when a horrified look crossed Harries face. "Ron! Hermione doesn't know about the Troll. We have to go get her." Ron looked at him and nodded, he didn't like the girl, but he didn't want her hurt. They looked around then snuck away from their group, heading towards the bathroom Hermione was supposed to be in.

They turned the corner into the hallway the bathroom was on and stopped suddenly, there standing before them had to be the ugliest creature they had ever seen. It stood about eight feet tall, had grey skin, bald, and had a brain dead look on its face. The troll was dragging a giant club behind him. To their horror the troll walked into the girls' bathroom. They stood their, not knowing what to do. The sound of a horrified scream set them into motion. They ran into the room, pulling out their wands. As they entered the bathroom they saw the troll smashing the bathroom stalls, while Hermione crawled under them, trying to get away. The boys threw debris from the stalls at the troll, trying to distract it. "Oi Pea-brain over here! Look over here you dumb troll!" Ron yelled as he hit the troll in the head with a pipe. The troll blinked stupidly, then turned around and spotted the boys. It raised its club and ran at them but the boys darted behind him. The troll looked around confused then spotted Hermione and charged after her. Harry, not knowing what to do jumped onto the trolls back, accidentally sticking his wand up his nose. The troll shook violently, grabbing Harry by his legs and trying to hit him with its club. Ron Hastily pointed his wand at the troll and shouted. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trolls club flew into the air, and then dropped with a hollow sound onto the trolls head, knocking it out. Harry grabbed his wand, grimacing at the bogeys sticking to it and wiped them off as the teachers ran into the room, looking stunned.

Professor McGonagall looked around in astonishment, then gave a stern look towards the two boys in front of her. "Why are you two not in your common rooms, explain yourselves!" Harry and Ron looked at each other when they were saved by an unlikely source. "It's my fault professor…" Hermione had crawled out from under the sink. "I came looking for the troll professor…you see, I've read about them and figured I could handle it. If it weren't for Harry and Ron, I would be dead." The two boys looked at her in amazement. Did she really just get them out of trouble? Professor looked at her in disbelief. "Well Ms. Granger…five points from Gryffindor, for a serious lack of judgment. And you two…five point…awarded to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck." Harry and Ron gave each other silly grins. "Now you three, get to your common rooms, and up to bed. The trio nodded and walked away towards Gryffindor tower. After that day the three became best friends, I mean lets face it almost dying can bring people close together.

A/N: So that's the end of Ch. 8 how did you like it? Next chapter should go through Christmas, and hopefully be longer. I'm trying to get through first year so I can lily into the story more. She will be sent a letter next chapter with…a present lol. I'm not sure about next year though I don't know if I want Ginny to get the diary or not, but I also understand her getting it is important…tell me what you think…

Sorry it took so long to post…I live in houston and was hit by hurricane Ike, then after i returned to school I was swamped with homework…it shouldn't take so long next time, gonna try for once a week.


	9. Pranks and a Cerberus

**CH. 9 Pranks and a Cerberus**

A few weeks after Halloween had Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting with Neville in Herbology. The three had becomes closer after the incident with the troll. you dont live through something like that together without becoming close friends. They were chatting with Neville as they worked together to remove pests from one of the many plants in the greenhouse. Neville was showing them different plants as they worked, telling them what it is and what magical properties it had. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been getting close to Neville over the past few weeks, helping him with his homework, getting him caught up with them and he helped them with Herbology. Pretty soon Neville had become one of the top in their classes with help from the others.

Harry was thinking about giving the twins some competition and grinned, looking at the others. "What do you three think about giving the twins a little competition?" Ron looked at him. "That sounds great mate. what are we going to do?" Hermione frowned at them. "that would mean breaking alot of rules guys, i dont know..." Neville didn't say anything, he didn't think Harry was including him in this. Harry looked at him. "Well what do you think Neville? Want to be part of the New Marauders?" Neville looked at him and smiled uncertaintly. "You want me to be with you guys? i dont know...I'm not that good at magic." Harry and Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you barmy mate? you are the top of your class along with the three of us...and you say your not good at magic? it takes you a little longer to get something down but it takes me just as long...we're not as good as Harry or Hermione but we are still bloody well good for first years!" Neville blushed and Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron. Hermione glared at Ron. "Language Ronald! He is right though Neville." Neville blushed then nodded. "I'd love to be apart of the New Marauders. When do we start?" Harry grinned and looked at Hermione. "As soon as we get Hermione here to join us then we start planning our first prank. Come on Hermione we need you to help us plan these pranks, we need your brilliance...you have to have fun every once in awhile you know!" Hermione looked at him and sighed then smiled slightly. "Alright I'll join...It'll let me keep you three from doing anything to stupid, so whats our first Prank?" Harry grinned and for the rest of class they had their heads together planning their first prank.

At the end of class Harry stood up and smiled. "Alright I think that will be great, we need it to be big as our debut prank, something good to show the twins what they're up against." The other three grinned as they left the greenhouse and marched back up to the castle for dinner. during dinner Harry decided he needed to write his letter to Lily, along with her present so when they finished eating they went up to Gryffindor tower where Harry walked into the boys bathroom and took one of the toilet seats off and using a cleaning charm on it. he took it up to the dorm room and started his letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hi sis how are things back home? Hogwarts is great,and the classes are hard, but awesome. Ron and I are the top of our class as well as our friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. You'd like them their great. Neville is in love with Herbology and is really good at the other classes, hes just too shy and has a confidence problem which we are trying to fix. Hermione has to be the smartest person ive ever met, and she's good at everything, just a little too uptight about the rules but us boys are fixing that too. The only class we arent getting top marks in is Potions, for some reason the Professor, Snape, hates me and by extension my friends so he doesnt even give us a chance to get good grades in his class. Tell Uncle Sirius and Remus that me and my friends are keeping their legacy alive starting next week. well i hope your doing well at home i miss you alot sis, see you when i get home for christmas._

_Love, your brother_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. hope you like your present_

He finished his letter and walked back downstairs where the other three were sitting at a table doing their homework. "hey guys i'll be right back, gotta send this letter off. Ron have you written to your sister? i can send that one off too." Ron blushed and shook his head. "No i haven't Harry...I completely forgot." Harry shook his head. "dont make me twist your arm mate, i will if i have too. i don't need Lily and Ginny mad at me because i havent gotten you to write atleast one letter." Ron nodded, still blushing. "Alright mate, I'll write her later." Hary nodded then went to the Owlery and sent off his letter with Hedwig and the toilet seat with two of the school owls. He walked back downstairs with a small smile on his face and sat down with his friends and started his homework. Once they finished he looked at them and grinned. alright so this pranks...i want to do it this weekend so we need to get started on it. I think we should do it in the great hall at lunch. Any suggestions?" The other three were grinning and they spent the next few hours before bed planning their prank.

Harry received a letter back from his sister the next morning and grinned, taking it from Hedwig and feeding her some bacon before she flew back to the owlery to rest. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you so much for the present! I about died laughing when I saw it. Hogwarts sounds amazing, I can't wait to go there next year! Uncle Moony and Padfoot say they are very proud of you for how well your doing in school and Padfoot almost cried with joy when he heard you were taking up where they left off, when I get there next year I expect you to let me join you! I've been doing good here at home but I miss you terribly bro! well I'm going to get up and get ready to go to the Burrow to see Ginny. I miss you bro and can't wait for Christmas either._

_Love, Your Sister_

_Lily Potter_

_P.S. Ronald is going to get it when he gets home for Christmas if he doesn't write Ginny_

Harry laughed after reading his little sisters post script and showed it to Ron who paled. "I'll write her tonight!" he said quickly, not wanting to incur the wrath of his sister when he got home if he didn't write her. This made Neville and Hermione laugh at his reaction. "scared of a little ten year old Ron?" Teased Neville, making Harry laugh harder. Ron looked at him and nodded. "Yes I am! You don't know my sister she is downright vicious when she wants to be." Neville nodded at him, still chuckling. After breakfast the four went to their classes for the day, still planning their prank in between their work

The rest of the week went by quickly and before they knew it, it was Saturday. They spent the morning finishing up their homework for the weekend and anticipating their prank. At lunch they got their earlier than normal and started eating, looking around the room in anticipation. As soon as everyone had entered the Great hall and started eating a cloud of smoke covered the Slytherin table, Specifically three Slytherins. When the smoke cleared everybody in the hall started laughing, including some of the Slytherins. Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle had been the target of their first prank. Draco was looking around at everyone confused not noticing that his hair had turned Weasley red and his robes had turned Gryffindor red and gold, as well as his two companions. he got his image in his goblet and stared in horror before rushing out of the Great Hall followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Up at the Head table a banner magically appeared behind the Professors that read:

**This Prank brought to you by:**

**The New Marauders**

**Weasley Twins Have New Competition**

Everyone in the Great Hall Applauded, the banner, including the twins who looked at Harry with a grin. Harry grinned back at them and shrugged. Harry laughed. "Man I've been wanting to get those three all year, especially after they found out I made the Quidditch team as a first year and also won us our first game against Slytherin." Ron nodded, still laughing, leaning on Neville to keep from falling, who was also laughing.

When they returned to Gryffindor Tower the Weasley Twins approached them. "Alright I know you four are the New Marauders. We declare a prank war! Let's see who can come up with the best prank by the end of the year!" Harry grinned at them. "it sounds good to me, what's the wager?" The twins thought for a minute and grinned."How about if you lose you have too...be our slave for a week during the summer, and if we lose the same thing." Harry nodded. "Sounds good...I'm looking forward to seeing you do my chores this summer." The twins laughed. "Yeah right Potter, we'll see who the King of Pranks is!" Harry grinned. "Yes we shall see, now be gone we have plans to make!" The twins left and the New Marauders huddled together, planning their next prank.

That night the New Marauders decided to sneak out and search the castle for a good place to plan pranks and study without having others around, a headquarters for the new marauders if you will. they were sneaking downstairs when the stairs started to shift moving them to another spot. "let's go before the stairs move again!" harry urged, quickly moving off the staircase and looking around. they were walking through the corridor when in front of them Mrs. Norris walked out in front of them. "Filch! we gotta get out of here!" Neville whispered. the others nodded and they took off down another hallway until they ran into a door that was locked. "Damn it the door won't open, we're caught now!" Ron said in panic. Hermione sighed and pushed him to the side, casting Alohamora on the door and rushing in with the others. They sighed in relief, hearing Filch walk by their door then looked at the room they walked into, coming face to face with a three headed dog. "Bloody hell what is that doing here!" yelled Ron as Harry opened the door quickly and they ran out, slamming the door and locking it. "What the hell is that thing doing in a school!" Neville said, eyes wide. Hermione side "boys never use their eyes! it was standing on a trap door, it was guarding something." They started walking back to the tower, Harry deep in thought. When they returned to the Tower Hermione looked at him. "What's up Harry?" Harry looked at her. "Well, remember when we asked Hagrid about the break in at Gringotts, asked him if he knew what was inside the vault? well he said that it was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel...what if what was in that vault Dumbledore took it out cause he knew there was going to be an attempt to steal it...and placed it here with that Cerberus to guard it?" Hermione looked at him and then smiled. "That's brilliant Harry! I wonder what it is, I bet if we find out who Nicholas Flamel is we find out what is being protected here." Harry nodded. "good idea, I want to know what was in the vault." After that day the spent all their free time, when not pranking, in the library researching Nicholas Flamel.


End file.
